


Storm Snuggles

by inkcode007



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: Adora/Reader fluff fic! Stormy night, tea, Harry Potter books, and snuggles. Nerdy fluff.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Storm Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of Reader having fire manipulation powers. As per usual, I do not own She-Ra or anything related to it other than my love for the show and any mistakes present here 🤓 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I laid in bed, burrowed in the fluffy white blankets and pillows around me. My red hoodie felt soft and warm, wrapping me up in a lazy haze. I held a thick book on my tummy, the pages well worn and with that particular smell of old books. Thunderstorms had started rumbling not long ago, the stars and moon hidden in a dense velvety black sky. Lightning strikes fractured the night, pulsing a temporary glow into the evening. A deep boom of thunder sounded not too far away, signaling the storm getting closer. Taking my eyes off the pages and looking out the window, I took a sip of tea from my blue “Feeling Spark-tastic” mug. It had been a gag gift from Adora (which took some explaining of what that was to her) for my birthday last year. It quickly became my favorite. I used it for special nights like this; the sleepy ones best spent with a book, a cup of tea, and listening to the staccato melody of rainfall. The hot liquid warmed my chest as I drank, a soft scent of mint emanating from it and chasing away the worries of the day. I had read a few pages in my book when I heard the door to the living room squeak ever so slightly. Sometimes the castle doors just seemed to squeak randomly, even if they weren’t opened, but the quiet shuffling of feet let me know someone had entered. I smiled into my tea and kept reading, the muted pitter patter of feet growing closer. The familiar rhythm of steps alerted me to the presence of a certain lovely superhero. Adora had left the lights off when she came in, and I could hear the barely repressed giggles echoing in the living room outside, the playful song almost drowned out by the rain. 

“Gee, I wonder who it could possibly be,” I mumbled into my mug, finishing off the mint tea and setting it down on the nightstand. Another breathy giggle floated in from outside my room. I raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look up at the door when it opened. A harsh grumble of thunder shook the room again, the windows rattling slightly as the raindrops continued to pummel the glass. Adora squeaked and popped her head into the room. Her blue eyes twinkled with playfulness, a rosy blush spreading across her nose and cheeks, and the rest of her face covered by the side of the wall. She stuck her hand out and waved at me, wiggling her fingers. The movement caused the usually tied up blonde curls to fall around her face, framing the grin starting to form. Her eyes crinkled slightly, gleaming with light and a bit of mischief. 

“Hi,” she whispered shyly, blinking adorably, her gaze doe-like under long blonde eyelashes. I chuckled and waved back, setting my book on the nightstand with my mug. 

“Hey you. Watcha doing?” I asked, folding my hands behind my head. Adora blinked a few times and then tiptoed into the room. I held back a snicker at her outfit - she was wearing unicorn patterned pants (probably a gift from Swifty), bright blue socks, and a gray sweater that was about two sizes too big. Her hands were hidden in the soft fabric and her hair was falling freely on her shoulders. My heart warmed at the sight, a fluttery sensation settling in my stomach. 

“ _ Nothing _ . What  _ you _ doing?” she asked, swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped behind her back. I grinned at the puppy-dog expression on her face and shrugged. 

“Reading and listening to the rain. Care to join?” I asked, patting the spot on the bed next to me. Adora’s eyes lit up with glee, an excited chuckle bouncing around the room. She launched herself onto the bed, landing on top of me. I huffed and laughed, opening my arms so she could get comfortable while she buried herself into the blankets. Adora shimmied around like a puppy for a few seconds, fluffing up pillows and blankets, her tongue poking out through her pink lips. Eventually, she curled up into my side, and laid her head on my chest, right over my heart. A derpy smile formed on her lips and she threw her right arm across my torso, pulling me closer to her. I shifted into the bed so we were both lying down and placed a kiss to the top of her head, the slightly messy hair tickling my nose. Adora hummed happily and gave me a gentle squeeze. 

“What are we reading?” she asked, tangling our legs together so we were one big knot of limbs and blankets. I wrapped my arms around her, running my hand through her hair while I reached for the book again. I held it next to me with my left hand, so that she could read along, but Adora was already half-asleep. 

“Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,” I whispered, my free hand running up and down her back lazily, causing her eyelids to droop. A tiny little yawn fell from her lips, her eyes scrunching shut in the process. I warmed up my hands slightly, noticing how the taught muscles in her shoulders and back instantly relinquished their tension; Adora almost purred in contentment. 

“Mmm nice, read to me?” I nodded, and started reading in a hushed voice. The deep mellow sounds of my voice mixed with the rumblings of the storm which had started to soften. Streams of water kept racing down the windows though, splashing on the windowsill with a less vicious rhythm. Even the wind had turned gentler, instead of its eerie howling, it now whispered through the trees outside, the leaves sharing secrets in the night. As I read, I held my book up with one hand and ran my fingers through the soft blonde curls spilling over my chest, lightly scratching the delicate skin at the nape of her neck. Adora hummed sleepily, her body relaxing further into the mattress and into me. I could feel her heart beating calmly next to my own, the pace slowing down and her breathing growing deeper. I’d barely read ten pages when I heard the first few little snores coming from the blonde. I shook my head and quietly placed the book back on the nightstand, clicking off the light there too. Looking down at the sleeping hero curled around me a loving smile formed on my lips, the scent of vanilla and ocean spray, the warmth of her presence, soothing and grounding. I wrapped Adora up and gently scooted her closer to the middle of the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders like she preferred. If she fell asleep with them over her nose, she’d wake up gasping for air, and if they were any lower than her shoulder, she’d toss and turn while shivering. It was one of the few little details I’d had the privilege of learning about her, one of those things that to anybody else, seemed insignificant, but to me meant the world. It was a detail learned in moments of vulnerability, a moment where Adora didn’t have to be the world’s Great She-Ra, though she was incredible at that too, but she got to be just Adora. The girl who sometimes snorted when she laughed, who could put me to shame in an ice cream eating competition, who refused to use more than monosyllabic words before coffee, and who’s smile brightened the darkest chapters of life. She was fierce, powerful, brave, but also kind, loving, and gentle. She’s the kind of girl one lives to love and fight for. 

A wave of gratitude spread through my body, a simultaneously calming and chaotic energy, like the storm outside. It left me feeling drowsy and vibrant, suspended in a moment of joy and overwhelming love. A kind of love that floods one’s heart, electrifies the soul, that leaves one feeling lost in its depth and content to spend all of eternity without being found. Scooting back slightly, I looked at Adora as she slept, the moonlight trickling into the room highlighting the planes of her face: the elegant eyebrows, no longer crinkled with worry, the curves of her cheek and jaw, the rosy little button nose. I brushed away the few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, tucking them behind her ear and tenderly cupping her face with one hand. Not wanting to wake her up, I leaned in slowly, brushing my lips gingerly against hers, the pressure barely more than the ghost of a touch. Adora’s lips shifted slightly, her chin tilting up and deepening the kiss for a moment, her hand resting against the curve of my neck. She curled her fingers slightly into the fabric of my hoodie and pulled me closer. I smirked and left a soft peck of a kiss on her lips before pulling away and wrapping my arms around her. I buried my face in the crook of her shoulder and breathed deeply. 

“I love you, you know?” I whispered; Adora chuckled and ran her fingers through my rowdy hair, lulling me to sleep. 

“I know. And I love you, Y/N,” she breathed back. I fell asleep with a dopey grin on my face, wrapped up in the comforting embrace of calm that came with loving Adora. 


End file.
